Amargo Dulce
by E. Waters
Summary: La princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum es comprometida con el príncipe Marshall Abadeer, y esta siempre ambiciosa acepta el compromiso. Pero aún así, lo que menos Bonnibel espera es enamorarse de Marceline, quien pone de inmediato sus ojos en la que sería la esposa de su hermano. Bubbline Sugarless Marceline x Bonnibel x Marhsall. Femslash AU


**¡** **Hola! Uffff la temporada 7 está MUY Bubbline, y no pude resistir a hacer un fic de esta genial pareja. Espero que gocen de la lectura, y también espero que pasen un agradable rato (: .**

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Pendleton Ward y sus asociados.

 **Amargo dulce**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Por E. Waters_

La princesa Bonnibel del Dulce Reino, realmente tenía todo, pero todo para ser completa y absolutamente feliz. No sólo era la hija consentida del rey, y melliza del príncipe Gumball, el heredero del trono, sino que tenía un guapo prometido y muchos amigos.

Sin embargo, las cosas en el Dulce Reino no estaban tan bien como el rey lo quisiese.

—Su majestad, noticias del rey Hunson Abadeer.

El rey del Dulce Reino dio con un gesto de aprobación a su sirviente, para que este leyese lo que el pergamino enviado por el reino de los vampiros. Para nadie era un secreto que nunca las relaciones de ambos reinos, fuesen las mejores.

—Su majestad, el rey Abadeer es claro; pide la mano de la princesa Bonnibel para su hijo Marshall, para así finalizar las rencillas de ambos reinos.

El rey miró con suma preocupación a su lacayo, y es que jamás él entregaría a la niña de sus ojos a nadie, a nadie que la llevase lejos de él.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía que la mismísima princesa escuchaba con suma atención la conversación entre su padre y su sirviente.

En realidad, la princesa Bonnibel no era la feliz chica que todo el mundo pensaba que ciertamente era. No, ella no amaba a Finn, su prometido, aunque sí le guardaba cariño, y ella sentía celos, unos horribles celos por el príncipe Gumball, su hermano.

Porque ella deseaba reinar, cosa imposible considerando lo patriarcal que era precisamente el Dulce Reino.

Así que, cuando escuchó la petición del rey Abadeer sobre ser la futura esposa del rey del reino de los vampiros, ella simplemente no pudo resistirse ante la tentación de ser una reina, y no simplemente la hermana del monarca.

—Lo haré, padre.

Los ojos del rey viajaron desde su sirviente hacia la figura de su consentida, viéndose visiblemente preoucpado.

—Pero hija…

—Por el reino, padre, por el reino —dijo ella mintiendo, puesto que si aceptaba ser la prometida del príncipe Marshall, era meramente porque deseaba ser más que un simple princesa.

Todo era casi perfecto.

Ella se vería como una mártir del Dulce Reino, y por otra parte podría reinar, reinar aunque en el reino en que fuese monarca no fuese su reino natal.

La totalidad de la gente del Dulce Reino lloró entonces por el destino y sacrificio de la princesa Bonnibel, y muy pronto recibieron noticias del reino de los vampiros.

—El príncipe Marshall ahora está en una campaña militar, pero la princesa Marceline, la melliza del hijo del rey, recibirá a la princesa.

Bonnibel, siempre fría, escuchó con atención las palabras dichas por el lacayo. Y aunque todos lloraban por su partida, ella ciertamente se encontraba más feliz que nunca. Sus ambiciones pronto serían cumplidas, y quién sabe, hasta tal vez sería más poderosa que su hermano.

Finalmente el día en el cual la princesa se iría del Dulce Reino llegó, y con ello una gran despedida en donde todos los honores fueron entregados a la chica, sin siquiera sospechar las verdaderas motivaciones de ésta.

—Siempre la tendré en mi corazón, princesa —dijo Finn hasta la que hace poco era su prometida.

—Digo lo mismo, joven Finn —respondió la muchacha, mirando con algo de afecto al joven.

Siendo así, la joven ingresó al carruaje que prontamente la llevaría a las tierras de los Abadeer, y cuando vio como se alejaba del Dulce Reino, esta no derramó ni una sola lágrima, puesto que ella sabía que lo que dejaría sería prontamente recompensado a creces.

Todo el resto del viaje, la chica se lo pasó leyendo mucho acerca del reino de los vampiros, puesto que quería estar a un buen nivel cuando llegase al que sería el futuro reino en el cual ella mandaría.

Porque ella haría todo, todo con tal de convertir su estadía, que esperaba que se perpetuara hasta su muerte, fuese de lo mejor y más exitosa posible.

Y mientras la princesa del Dulce Reino era conducida hacia su futuro hogar, en este mismo se encontraba la princesa Marceline teniendo una plática con su padre.

—Así que, hija, la princesa Bonnibel llegará al anochecer al reino.

—¿Y es necesario que yo tenga que ambientarla, padre? — dijo Marceline, evidentemente molesta, y es que no le entusiasmaba mucho el hecho de tener que pasar su preciado tiempo libre junto a una chica que tenía fama de remilgada.

—Ella pronto será su hermana en ley, debe hacerlo —y dicho esto último el rey Hudson dio por finalizada la reunión y envió a su única hija al vestíbulo del inmenso castillo de la dinastía Abadeer.

—Pffff… —musitó la chica, yendo de mala fama hacia esa zona del castillo —Marshall tiene suerte de estar en sus campañas, debe ser mucho más divertido eso que tener que cuidar a una niña remilgada.

Y es que no era la primera vez que ambas jóvenes se encontraban.

Cuando Bonnibel tuvo su cumpleaños número quince, hace ya tres años atrás, organizó un gran baile en donde los Abadeer asistieron.

—Marhsall quedó encantado con ella — dijo Marceline pensando en voz alta —, realmente no sé qué le vio, es solo una chiquilla remilgada.

No pasaron más de un par de horas, hasta que el carruaje que vino desde el Dulce Reino hacia aquellas tierras, se detuvo frente al castillo.

Bonnibel aún recordaba a ambos mellizos, y si bien no estaba ni un poco enamorada de Marhsall, al menos sí lo encontraba atractivo… después de todo, ella siempre algo egocéntrica, posiblemente se podía amar a sí misma y a nadie más.

De esta forma, la princesa bajó las escalinatas del carruaje, y fue cuando sus ojos azulados se toparon con los ojos rojizos de Marceline Abadeer.

Fue extraño.

La princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum había cambiado mucho en esos tres años, o al menos físicamente si lo había hecho. Si bien, Marceline ya había estado comprometida una vez con el hijo de un donde llamado Ash, su corazón no había latido tan fuerte como hasta ese momento lo hizo.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

—Igualmente buenas noches para usted —respondió Bonnibel, e hizo una protocolar reverencia —.Me han informado que mi prometido, el príncipe Marhsall, está en una campaña militar, y que usted será quien me ambientará en el reino —añadió casi de inmediato.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad —dijo la chica Abadeer, sintiéndose algo incómoda —puedes tutearme y llamarme Marcie si gustas.

—Oh, claro —y dicho esto Bonnibel sonrió —, supongo que tú igualmente me podrías llamar 'Bonnie'.

De esta forma, ambas chicas ingresaron en el comedor del castillo en donde el propio Hudson las estaba esperando.

—Marhsall está ansioso de llegar, princesa Bonnibel —dijo el rey, mirando satisfecho a la que próximamente sería su nuera — se demorará alrededor de dos semanas, y como ya ha sido informada, mi hija Marceline le hará compañía.

La cena, en donde la princesa del Dulce Reino fue la única que no se alimentó de algo que no fuese rojo, terminó y esta última se encaminó hacia su alcoba.

Sin embargo, le era totalmente imposible conciliar el sueño, aún cuando sentía que había triunfado aquel día, por decirlo de alguna manera. Los Abadeer habían sido extremadamente amables con ella, y eso se agradecía mucho.

De esta manera, los días comenzaron a transcurrir de forma lenta y pausada, aunque no de forma desagradable ni mucho menos, para ambas jóvenes.

—Ven, Bonnie, te mostraré algo —dijo Marceline, y cogió sutilmente la mano de la princesa para así llevarla hacia más allá de los hermosos jardines del reino, una vez que anocheció de forma completa.

Bonnibel simplemente, se limitó a sonreír. Todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que ella mismo hubo esperado. Si bien, era evidentemente una extraña en esas tierras, partiendo ya por el simple hecho de no ser una vampiro, se sentía incluso mejor que en casa, sobre todo gracias a quien sería su cuñada.

Cierto, en el Dulce Reino era consentida y querida por todos, pero era _diferente_ que estar allí. En su tierra natal todos la trataban bien, pero de forma lejana, en cambio con Marceline las cosas eran distintas, puesto que ambas se trataban a la par.

—¡Es hermoso! —dijo la chica de piel rosácea, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos lo bello que era la vista.

—Sabía que te gustaría —y la muchacha de ojos rojos sonrió mucho.

Y eran en esos instantes, cuando Marceline creía que su corazón explotaría de lo fuerte que palpitaba.

Era verdad, la otra chica pronto sería la esposa de su hermano, mas mientras este no llegase al reino, ella sería 'suya', por decirlo de alguna manera, por lo cual debía de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estaba compartiendo con ella.

Y eso era lo que haría.

—Bonnie…

—¿Si, Marcie?

Entonces, antes de que la joven de cabellos rosas pudiese siquiera preverlo, la otra muchacha se acercó a ella, la rodeó por la cintura y posó sus labios sobre los labios de la joven.

Bonnibel jamás había sido besada con anterioridad, ni siquiera por Finn, y aunque Marceline sí había besado antes, jamás se había sentido de esa forma, de esa forma como se sentía besando a la princesa del Dulce Reino.

Si bien, Bonnibel siempre recatada y correcta quiso terminar con el beso, puesto que sabía que estaba mal, que estaba mal aunque se sintiese ligeramente mareada y con el corazón palpitando con extrema fuerza, como jamás lo había hecho, Marceline no hizo más que profundizarlo.

Las manos de la chica de cabello azabache se posaron de forma posesiva sobre la cintura de la otra princesa, e hizo lo posible por acerarla más a su cuerpo, en un intento para prolongar más el beso.

Aquel amargo y dulce beso.

El mismo beso, que fue interrumpido por la joven de ojos azulados.

—Yo… — la voz de Bonnibel titubeó un poco — tengo que irme.

Y dicho esto, la muchacha se separó ya de forma completa de la otra chica, y salió poco menos corriendo de aquel sitio.

Sin embargo, aunque ella se había ido, una especie de sonrisa afectada apareció en la cara de la princesa vampiro.

Lo había, en cierto forma, logrado; Bonnibel, aunque se había zafado de ella, sí en cierto punto había correspondido el beso y eso ya era algo.

Una sonrisa acompañó el rostro grisáceo de la chica por toda esa semana, una semana en la cual Bonnibel trató de evitarla todo lo posible; Marceline no apresuraría las cosas, sino más bien iría de forma lenta, pero segura.

Pero fue entonces cuando la llegada de su mellizo Marhsall se anunció, ya algunos días del suceso entre ella y la princesa.

Y Marceline pudo notar, pudo notar como la expresión de la otra joven cambió al ser anunciada la llegada de su futuro esposo.

Ella tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, algo para evitar que todo el esfuerzo que había estado poniendo a su relación con Bonnibel, no se fuese a los trastos por la mera presencia de su hermano mellizo.

Así que, cuando anocheció, la muchacha de ojos rojizos se colocó transformada en murciélago en el balcón de la princesa, siempre observándola, siempre vigilándola.

¡Tan cerca, pero tan lejos…!

—¿Marcie, eres tú? —dijo la chica, al despertarse debido a un ruido involuntario de la otra chica, y posando sus ojos en la muchacha transformada.

—Debemos hablar —y Marceline volvió a su forma original.

—No debemos hablar… mañana regresa tu hermano, y en menos de un mes me caso con él.

—Entonces, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda — respondió la joven, acercándose de forma sigilosa hacia la otra chica —Bonnie, yo…

—No lo digas — interrumpió de inmediato la muchacha —¿no ves que esto está mal? ¡Por Glob, somos dos mujeres! Esto simplemente no puede ser, además pronto seremos de la misma familia.

—Pero…

—Vete, Marceline —los ojos azules de Bonnibel se posaron de manera algo cruda en los rojos de la otra chica —Si lo detenemos ahora, será mejor, ¿lo entiendes, no es así?

Y no, ella no lo entendía.

Quiso entonces otra vez besarla, sentir su cuerpo en sus manos, saborear esos dulces labios, tenerla otra en sus brazos. Y ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo, aún cuando la otra joven no estuviese de acuerdo, cuando de pronto alguien tocó la puerta de la alcoba de Bonnibel.

—Princesa Bonnibel, el príncipe Marshall acaba de llegar, y quiere él verla a usted lo antes posible.

—¡En… seguida! — dijo la aludida, mirando de reojo a Marceline —, debes irte ahora —añadió, hablando más bajo.

La princesa Abadeer miró dolida a su amada, pero sabiendo que sería lo mejor para ambas, salió del cuarto de la princesa, y otra vez transformada en murciélago, voló lejos de ahí, en dirección hacia los bosques donde ahogar sus penas.

Ella nunca había pedido nada, jamás se quejó que Marshall tuviese el trono, las campañas de guerra, y cosas que a ella le hubiese gustado tener…

Pero ahora sí él tenía algo que ella ansiaba, ansiaba más que nada, y realmente no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Porque ella sabía, y estaba completamente segura que era correspondida, y que Bonnible sólo actuaba así por mero miedo.

—Créeme, Marhsall, no te quedarás con ella —dijo Marceline en voz baja.

Y este último, Marhsall, no podía más que sonreír cuando vio que al vestíbulo del castillo ingresaba la princesa Bonnibel, más hermosa y radiante que nunca, aún cuando algo raro había en su semblante.

—¡Princesa! —exclamó Marhsall, viendo encantado a su prometida.

—Príncipe Marshall —y la muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El rey Hudson observó complacido la escena, sabiendo que si todo salía cómo debía de salir, la paz prosperaría por años y años.

Paz que jamás tocaría ni un poco a Marceline, la cual no se rendiría…ni siquiera si tuviese que pasar por su propio hermano.

 **Eso sería todo por hoy. Tengan un muuuy feliz año, y espero que en este 2016 pueda actualizar mucho más seguido que el actual año. Otra cosa, visiten mi blog de mis cómics, cualquier ayuda es bien recibida, el link está en mi perfil. ¡Se agradecen reviews!**


End file.
